1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to cloud computing. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of personal computing systems to provide resources for a cloud computing marketplace.
2. Discussion
Cloud computing may be used to remotely execute a wide variety of software applications. While conventional approaches to cloud computing may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, cloud computing infrastructures may typically be limited to large banks of servers. Accordingly, traditional cloud computing solutions may lack granularity. Moreover, owners of personal computing systems might not be able to benefit financially from the availability of their system resources. In addition, the sale of cloud computing resources in conventional solutions may often be based only on price and the marketed resources may be limited to central processing unit (CPU) capacity.